Of the Christmas nights and days
by gottaLoveLOVE
Summary: When Freddie announces that he was going to California for Christmas, Sam find herself not enjoying the holidays that much.  And even if she doens't try to undestand the reason, it doens't mean it isn't there.  Just simple Christmas fluff :D


**Hey! I can believe I'm finally publishing! It's been three years since I don't... **

**I've got a lot of stories in paper(literally) but since its Christmas I figured it'd be cool to write about it :D**

**I'm sorry if it's not very good, I wrote it in a rush! Because well, I started it yesterday and today is already the 24****th**** !**

**But I wrote it with all my heart, promise :D**

**Read and review ( even if it's just a " I liked it" " I hated it" lol I accept anything not too flamy!)**

**Hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own iCarly!**

Of the Christmas nights... and days

Carly's POV

Have you ever noticed how Christmas is not usually the time when miraculous things happen?

Sure, incredible things do happen. We hear once in awhile of something amazing that had happened just on the Christmas night, but was it really because of the Christmas itself? Or was it just like another day, when there's always something incredible happening somewhere?

Christmases are special, but not because of what people wish that could happen on them.

Staying the night just talking, and sleeping with the stomach full; Remembering the good times, laughing about them. Missing the ones that were on those moments but aren't with us during the holidays...Even the most uncommunicative (thanks Freddie for turning me into a nerd) people reflect about other people on their lives,just to notice who are the ones they'll miss most, the ones they care most and the ones they wished would spend this holiday with.

On Christmas nights, it doesn't really matter what happens outside ( the presents, the snow, the kisses, the hugs), what happens inside our minds and hearts that changes what we'll do next. That's what defines what can happen on other Christmases.

December 23, 2010

-Hola!- Freddie busted into Carly's apartment, without knocking, as usually.

-Whacha' want? – Sam complained, she was laying on the couch, just watching Christmas specials, with a fatcake inside her mouth.

-Carly home?

She only groaned – No. You can go now.

Freddie rolled his eyes and closed the door. He headed to the Christmas tree Spencer had made two years before.

Sam, who didn't take her eyes off of the Tv only saw his legs passing through the living room then going back.

-Merry Christmas, Sam. Don't open your present until the 25. – He said dully.

Finally, the blonde turned her head to look at him.

-What do you mean?

He looked back at her and crossed his arms.- Well, I guess Santa heard your wishes cause I'm not spending the Christmas with you guys.

-What? - She sat down, feeling an incredible disappointment at what he had just said.

-My mom and I will visit her family, the uncles, my grandma…they're in California.

- You're going to California during the holidays?- She tried to pretend that was where her interest was laid. And that was the farther it would go.

The truth was: she was taken by surprise by the thought of him leaving…it was weird to imagine Christmas without him.

Sam decided to stand up to talk to him.

-O…Okay.- was all she managed to say then.

-I put the presents under the tree.

She sniggered- Of course you did…

-Don't open them before Christmas.

-Fine, fine. - She waved her hand.- wait, is my present good?

-Maybe.- He said that maybe only Freddie would give. It was more like a yes with his left eyebrow lifted. - DON'T OP-

-Stop telling me what to do!

-Fine, fine. - He mimicked her.- Merry Christmas.

Why the heck was she feeling so sentimental at that statement? it was just a simple statement everyone said that time of the year. Even Lewbert said it, screaming and complaining, but he did.

-Yeah, yeah.

-Hug?- He asked humorously

- What? Are yo- before she could grump he was already hugging her anyway.

And yeah, she hugged back. It was all quick and simple, but sincere.

Before he could shut his apartment door she screamed playfully- Merry Christmas, Nub!

She closed the door and sat again on the couch, she felt so bored at that moment. Not exactly bored…maybe diminished…

She remembered she wasn't supposed to open her present so she stood up and went quickly next to the tree.

She grabbed the little red box with her name on it. She tore the wrapping apart quickly and noisily, then opened the white box that was wrapped with it.

It was way too light for her taste… After opening it, there was a small sheet of paper inside.

_"Told you not to open until the 25th_

_XD Merry Christmas, demon_

_-Me"_

On the old times, she'd probably just go there and kick his ass. Well, he probably wouldn't give her a Christmas gift either…

Four years later she just rolled her eyes and found herself laughing.

He was really a dork….

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Urg, she couldn't take anymore of those Christmas specials… she was so incredibly bored.

She'd try to mess with Freddie still, but by the way everything was silent she guessed he had already gone to California.

That thought make her feel something strange on her stomach…

-Heyy!- Carly came happily inside.

-HEY GO FASTER CARLEEYY!- Spencer screamed, making his sister run so he could come inside.

He girls only laughed at the figure of a tall man walking inside, with bags at every curve and hanger resembled part of his body. The guy was practically walking with only one foot, holding two bags with one of his legs, both arms all covered. Even by the mouth he was caring a bag.

-So I see the Christmas shopping was fun.- Sam said sarcastically and Carly kept laughing.

Spencer threw all the bags on the floor and took a deep breath. He looked up and ended up glancing at his tree.- Yay, presents!- He hopped next to them.

-Freddie has gone already? –Carly asked and Sam only nodded.

-And he said you should open the gifts only on Christmas.- She said annoyingly.- Nub…

- You opened yours didn't you?- Carly said amusingly as she kneeled down to search for hers.

- Duh.

After she visualized a large wrapping with her name on it, she stood up and went next to the couch.

-What did he get you?

Sam handed her the small white box. She opened it and started laughing.

-If he doesn't get me a real present, I'm gonna kill that dork.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

She still was on the couch; the television was off, though.

She looked at the ceiling carelessly, still feeling incredibly…bored.

With the time she was starting to get annoyed by that feeling, it was so persisting she couldn't believe it was still pure boredom. It was very similar to…emptiness.

-SAM!- she heard Carly screamed and was actually pleased… maybe she'd finally do something.

-What? –she answered jadedly.

-Help me make some cookies!

-WHY?- She complained anyway, there was a reputation to take care off.

-Just come already! And wash your hands!

December 24, 2010

Stupid couch. There was nothing on it to keep her mind out of the fact that she was frigging missing something.

Nothing felt special, joyful, Christmassy. The fact that she thought of such a word as Christmassy signed that something was unquestionably wrong.

She sat down and sighed.

Everything was so calm; too calm.

She felt like annoying and screaming, laughing, fighting, mocking… meatballs with golf bats…

Everything felt so empty without it.

She knew the truth. It was getting way too clear for her ever since he said he wasn't going to stay that Christmas.

She didn't just miss all that (of course she could laugh beside Carly and Spencer, who wouldn't?), she missed him.

She missed Freddie.

Even if he was a nub, a dork, a nerd, her nemesis; there was absolutely no one that could take her off her dullness as he could.

Fine, he'd often be the cause of her tediousness, but being without him was way worse.

She groaned.- ARGhh. I miss Freddie.- She said angrily, if anyone had just walked in, they'd think she was just asking for ham.

She did forget there was someone on the room.

-What?- Spencer said amusingly, as he decorated the Christmas cookies( Sam had already eaten those from the day before). – It sounded like you said you missed Fr-

-Yeah, whatever.- Sam said carelessly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

She was rocking, someone was rocking her. She only grunted and turned around.

-SAM! I know you're awake!- Carly screamed.

-I know you know.- Her voice was muffled since she buried her head on the couch.

- Let's go shopping!

-Really?- She turned around happily. Then she stood up ready to find her coat, wherever it was…

- Yeah, I figured it would help.

-Help?- she asked, still looking around for her coat.

-Your bad humor.

-I'm always on bad humor.- she shrugged her shoulders.

- No you're not.- Carly crossed her arms and smirked( yes, that was possible. Carly Shay smirked. She was still as sarcastic as a carrot, but still…).

Carly knew her best friend, to everyone she was just acting as recklessly and viciously as always; she knew Sam was terribly pissed off, for some reason she didn't know why. Shopping could always help her anyway…

-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Hey.- Carly and Sam got inside the Shay's apartment, both girl caring lots of bags.

-What took you so long? The cookies are flat!- Spencer complained as he raised his hand, holding a very mushy cookie.

-They're not supposed to be flat so fast, Spencer.- Carly laughed as she headed to the kitchen.- I think it's your gla-

-Don't say a word about my glacé. - He held the cookie, supposedly trying to protect it from his little sister.

-I told you to follow the recipe!

- So…I think I should be heading home, gotta get ready.- Sam said, interrupting them.

- I though your family was only going to have dinner today.- Carly said.

-Yeah.

-But…it's 3pm.- Spencer stated as he bit his floppy cookie.

- We can only dinner with my uncle Ben until 5.

Carly raised her left eyebrow.

-He's in jail, isn't he?

December 25, 2010

-Hell-o.- Sam got inside Carly's home.- Merry Christmas.

-Hey!- Spencer and Carly greeted her, they were sat on the couch, Spencer was with the telephone in hands, probably trying to call their dad.

-Where's my present?- Carly crossed her arms.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was bad…since it was Christmas she could admit the truth to herself, she was not just bored or empty, she was bummed.

She didn't know exactly the reason and how she got there, she didn't care about them; she just wanted Freddie to come back already.

-Spencer, do you think there's something going on with her?- She whispered when she was on the kitchen with him and Sam was getting upstairs. Her bad mood wouldn't go away that time.

-I'm not sure…- he itched his chin then turned around excitedly- she'll feel better as soon as our spaghetti slash turkey tacos are ready.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

-Feliz Navidad!- Freddie suddenly opened their apartments door, never knocking.

-Freddie!- Carly , who was just watching Spencer cook for about twenty minutes on pure boredom, just stood up and ran to hold her friend.

-Merry Christmas! Wait, I have to get your present!- she ran to the tree.

-Did you get mine?

She only nodded as she ran back and give him a blue wrapped Christmas gift.

-Liked it?- He asked as he opened his.

-Duh.- She rolled her eyes.

A few weeks before, when they were on the mall searching for random things they'd use on iCarly, she saw an amazingly cute and not so expesive dress.

The talk then went a little like this:

_-Freddie, I know you have no creativity to buy presents so buy this dress.- she pointed at it._

_-But-_

_-Please! I already made Spencer promise me he'd buy another thing._

_-Fine…_

So yeah, she liked it.

-Stripes?- Freddie said entertainingly as he looked at the shirt Carly gave him.- Thanks, Carls.

-Will you stay for dinner?

He nodded.

-SPENCE-

-I heard him!- he screamed back- more tacos coming….

- BENSON!-they hear an angry bark coming from the stairs. No one other then Samantha Puckett went next to her friends only to punch him on the arm. – Where's my present? What are you doing here?

-I'm back. I told Carly I'd get back today.

-Then why did you go all "merry Christmas, give me a hug" – she mocked him.

-Because I knew I was getting back at night but the time-

Sam only rolled her eyes.- Whatever. What about my present?- She asked anxiously.

-You opened it as soon as I left didn't you?

Carly's chuckle answered that for her.

Freddie raised his left hand, which was caring a small, red box.

-Here.- he handed it to her.- Is not much, and as Carly said, I'm not that creative-

But he was interrupted by the sound of Sam laughing when she saw what it was.

It was actually a nice scene to watch, it wasn't just her casual careless laugh. It was pretty genuine and cheerful, a smile fought to be shown on her lips.

-When I saw it I felt like I had to buy it.- Freddie explained.

-What is i- Carly was asking when Spencer called for help.

-What about mine?- He crossed his arms, already expecting she'd just slap him and say she got nothing.

- I don't know. Should be under the tree.

- You got me a present?

-Oh just shut up and go get it before I give it to a random nerd.

Freddie rolled his eyes and went next to the tree.

-Hey guys, help me set the table.- Carly said and Sam nodded ( Freddie was still with his head stuck under a magnetic tree).

And as they were placing the cups and plates, Freddie finally opened it.

-A flash drive?- He asked half confused, half amused.

Carly laughed again, when sam turned to answer him he noticed it.

She had already put on the necklace he gave her. There it was, a big, eye-catching pendant who said only one thing: "Momma" ; and was incrusted with black crystals.

It was not expensive and all, but there was only one person who could wear it correctly.

He smiled slightly. He was glad she liked it to the point to admit it.

-I don't know what tech-nerds like!- she explained herself, always insulting him…

He went next to the table so he could help them.- How much?

She slapped him with a plate.

-OUCH! How much capacity not how much it costs, Sam!

Carly knew they were fighting (on Christmas…), but somehow they looked kinda happy. And that whole scene was just hilarious;

She had to admit she'd often would catch herself missing seeing the two of them together.

- I don't know…64, I think.

-64 GB?- He said shockingly, the way only a real tech-nerd would react.-Really?

- You're so geeky.- Carly said humorously.

-But it's pretty expensive!

- Yeah, yeah- she waved her hand.- Don't get too excited. My cousin knew someone…

They finally sat down when the table was ready.

- Is it illegal?

-Do you really wanna know?

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Finally the Christmas was exactly what it should be. Dinner with people you like, laughing and talking loudly.

-So how was it with your family?-Spencer asked as he bitted his spaghetti/turkey taco.

-Okay…apart from everybody. EVERYBODY saying how much I've grown, that they had seen me when I was little, all that stuff.

-Yeah, what's up with them?- Carly complained.- We know that!

-Awww. But we did saw you all little…-he said fake-kindly-Freddie still had a girly voice…

Freddie only frowned as the others laughed.

-Hey, were you wearing that necklace before?- Carly suddenly asked Sam.- It looks pretty on you.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was around 9 pm, they were all eating Spencer cookies again.

-I told you they'd still be flat.- Carly complained as someone knocked on their door.

She stood up to open the door.

Sam took advantage of the distractive moment and stole Freddie's cookie from his hands.

-Hey!- he complained and she only smirked.

-Gibbeyy!- Spencer said as he saw it was Gibby on the door frame.

-Merry Christmas,guys.

Carly closed the door and went to the kitchen again. Sam was eating "her" cookie happily and Freddie just narrowed his eyes at her.

-Look what I got you.- Gibby showed them five concert tickets.

-You got tickets to the cuttlefish concert?- Carly cried excitedly and the others only looked at him with anticipation.

-No.-they all frowned.- My Grandfather started a band! YEAH!

- I thought he was almost deaf.- Freddie said.

-So?

-Okay…-Carly said.- your presents are over there, Gibby.

-Awesome.- he smiled and went under the tree.

-Is not the glace!- Spencer brought the other subject back.

- Then why when I made the cookies they were perfectly crunchy?

-Because Sam ate them all in less than twenty minutes!

Freddie laughed and Sam stole the cookie he was holding again.

-Sam!

She laughed and took a bite of his cookie.

-Sam?**- **Gibby said as he went to the kitchen holding a mermaid fin. –

Carly and Freddie sniggered.

-Don't need to thank me.- Sam smirked, and while she was diverted, Freddie took his cookie back.

She looked at him angrily but he only took a bite, smirking.

She suddenly stood up and he had a feeling he had to run.

-Sam, no- He stood up and followed his instincts.- It was mine, anyway!- he yelled as he ran, with her right after him.

Without a second thought she threw herself on him, causing them to fall to the floor.

-Arg…Sam!

She laughed as she was smashing him.

-You do know that there were other cookies on the table. You didn't have to take mine.

- Come on, Frednub. Where would be the fun in that?- she grabbed the cookie again and finished eating it.

He rolled his eyes but laughed somehow.

Before getting off of him she made her last remark:

-Just admit it, your life would be so boring without me.-She smirked but he could somehow see that she was truly smiling as well.

-You're probably right.- He smiled back.

Away from that scene, Gibby, Spencer and Carly watched the pair.

Gibby only shook his head and started eating.

Carly, though, couldn't help but feel that something had changed about them.

She looked at Spencer who had his eyebrow lifted.

At least one thing was certain, Sam's mood was much better.

December 25, 2011

It was a chiller Christmas than usually but inside the Shay's apartment, their heater created a comfortable warmth.

Spencer was cooking ham with honey, wearing his typical Christmas apron.

Sam was laid on their couch, doing nothing, like always while Carly was setting the table.

-Sam, a little help would be nice.- She said impatiently.

Sam stood up and groaned, but helped anyway.

-He'll be back soon. – Carly said quietly, but with a smirk on her face.

- What are you talking about?- Sam asked angrily and Carly didn't dare to say anything… even if she knew why her friend had a bad humor.

-Feliz navidad! – as if on a cue, Freddie busted into the apartment, caring presents.

After placing them under the tree Spencer had made three years before, he went to the kitchen.

-Hey!- Carly said happily then hugged him.- Merry Christmas.

She then went next to Spencer so she could get the flatware.

Freddie looked over at Sam, who looked pretty mad.

She went next to him then punched his arm.

-Sam!

-We have to dinner later because of you!- she complained.

-I didn't ask anyone to wait for me!

-Yeah, but you know how Carly and Spencer get all mushy and wait! Now, I'm hungry!

-Well, I'm sorry if I can't make a plane go faster!

-But you can stay in Seattle!

He then crossed his arms and smirked. Carly and Spencer sniggered from where they were standing.

-What now?-she asked angrily, questioning his smirk.

He only cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

-Missed you too, demon.- He answered, still inches from her.

She rolled her eyes but still grabbed his shirt and dragged his lips to hers.

-Guys!- Carly called.

They broke off and looked impaciently at her, even if Sam was still holding his shirt.

-You promised you wouldn't make out in front of me.

-We weren't making out!- Freddie explained, simpering.

- It was just an innocent, Christmas kiss.- Sam said sarcastically.

Carly only rolled her eyes at her wacky friends – Fine, fine, whatever.

-Okay.- Sam said before pulling Freddie into a kiss again.

-That didn't mean you can-

-Dinner's ready!- Spencer interrupted everyone and took the ham out of the oven.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

**Merry Christmas, God Bless you XD**


End file.
